One Million Persons
by Carth Onasi
Summary: A little oneshot about Harry and Snape. Snarry, but no kissing or other interaction. A little fluff at the end, the rest of it ist more...I don't know, just read it. Both are not like they are in the books. Harry has a weird way of coping. But it's not too dramatic. I wouldn't even say it's a little bit dramatic, but that's up to you. More is inside. ;-)


This is just a small oneshot. Snarry, even though they don't even kiss. But still, slash. Warning: They both don't behave the way they would in the books. Which is quite logical, because in the books the would never be together. So this just came to my mind, while listening to Nick Cave,I don't even know how to describe it. Just that in my imagination, Harry would never be "normal" after all this crap, so this is my kind of "crazy". Don't be scared, he's not really insane in this oneshot. ;-)  
I'm extremely happy about every review I get, even if it's criticism, because I honestly want to know, how other see this story, what they think about it!

And, I have to add that I'm german, english is not my first language and I'm afraid you will notice that while reading. I apologize for my errors.

One Million Persons

„Harry, are you coming?"  
The mans question was answered with silence. Severus brows were puckered in an irritated frown, directed at the young man standing at the window. He tried again, in a soft voice "Harry?".  
Still, he could get no reaction from the other man. Sighing, he walked up to him and slowly put his hand on Harrys shoulder.  
"Come on Harry, you are tired. Let's go to bed."  
As the hand was placed on his shoulder, Harry moved his head slightly to look the direction Severus was standing. His eyes couldn't find the ones of his lover and his mouth slowly opened to let out confused words spoken in a hoarse voice: "Sev'rus, I'm tired. I'm really tired."  
With a patient smile Severus took him by one arm and gently dragged him towards the bathroom of their house.  
"I know hun, that's why we're going to sleep now, right?", he babbled as if he was speaking with a child.  
In the middle of the bathroom, Harry stood still, refusing to take another step and looked up to Severus, begging him. "Please Sev", he said, "Can't we just lay down. I'm tired, you know I'm tired."

Getting annoyed with the unreasonable behaviour of the younger man Severus took the few steps to the sink to start washing his face and afterwards answered:"You just have to get ready for bed, change to your pyjamas and brush your teeth. Don't tell me you are too tired to do that!"

After his statement he looked in the mirror to watch Harrys reaction to his words, only to find him standing in the same position, his eyes staring into nothing.  
Feeling his desperation growing, Severus put the towel over his eyes, hiding his face. After a few shuddering breaths he put his hands with the towel down again, his eyes searching for Harry. This time, he could see him already in his pyjamas, putting away the clothes he wore this day and already reaching for his toothbrush.  
Swallowing heavily, Severus did the same.

After he finished brushing his teeth he returned to the bedroom, only to find Harry already sitting on his side of the bed, the blanket draped over his legs, smiling warmly at him. His glasses were already resting on the nightstand, on top of a book.  
He half-heartedly returned the smile and went over to his side of the bed. After laying down he turned off the light. His eyes couldn't find Harry in the dark, but he could feel that the other one was still sitting.

"Come on now, lay down and sleep. I thought you were tired?", he had to pull all his remaining strength together to not let his voice break.

As he heard Harry laying down he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep quickly but instead ending up replaying the evening they spent together before his eyes. He saw again how Harry had started to run through the house in his muggle plush slippers, laughing hysterically and screaming that he is a figure skater, while trying to slide over the wooden floor of their living room. Only minutes later he could be found sitting on the couch, tinkering some sort of Christmas decoration, muttering under his breath that he freaking hates tinkering. Severus knew better than to ask why he was tinkering, if he didn't even enjoy it. After half an hour, Harry decided that he no longer felt like tinkering and instead started to read, his feet on top of all his newly made Christmas decorations. When he finished reading fifteen minutes later he suddenly was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. Severus had to pull together all of his patience to talk him into eating some dinner before going to sleep. Only to find him staring out of the window of their bedroom, when he followed him upstairs, after cleaning the kitchen.

It was always extremely upsetting for Severus when Harry was behaving so odd, like a child. But he knew that Harry needed it from time to time, it was his way of coping. He didn't even do it intentionally, he would just become ridiculously full of energy for a few hours. His head would be full of absurd ideas and decisions but he never finished anything he started in this time, he would always jump to the next thing to do. And after a few hours, he'd stop, too exhausted to do anything. Severus never knew what was more worrying, his unpredictable high spirits for a few hours or the complete opposite afterwards, when there was such a hopelessness in Harrys eyes, that Severus was even too afraid to go to the next room and leave him alone for a few minutes.

After remembering the day, he stretched his hand out and softly caressed Harrys face. He could feel Harrys lips stretching into a little, tired smile. Severus let go of Harrys face and snuggled further into the blankets. When he was closing his eyes, again trying to fall asleep, he could hear Harrys voice, sounding as if he was nearly asleep: "You know, I'm another person every minute, but every of these persons loves you."

Severus smiled lovingly and murmured "I know", before finally falling asleep.


End file.
